Destroy Sector 6 Part 2
Destroy Sector 6 Part 2 is the second half part of the second part and the eighth episode of Season 14 and the 269th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko................... Jeremy told them that in order to destroy Sector 6 they need to put in the Code: Chimera code in the way tower of Sector 6 and at the right time when he says now Aelita must punch it in and they have to get out of Sector 6 before it explodes on them. Odd was shocked and said that this will be a easy mission without that Sector XANA doesn't stand a chance against them. Jeremy told them that it would be a very easy mission without XANA stopping them but William told them that XANA wont let them go at all and he will do everything he can this time to stop them from destroying Sector 6 this time. But Jeremy told William that he managed to get more data from Aelita when they were in Sector 5 last time and they will make sure Sector 6 is destroyed. Part 2................................ Meanwhile in Sector 6 the heroes were fighting the droids until XANA sended out monsters after them and Jeremy and the others saw them and Yumi said to Jeremy saying Jeremy don't tell us that XANA but before she could finish Jeremy just said is sending monsters after you guys he is. Yumi figured out that XANA knew he was on to them and Aelita was still in the tower and Yumi asked how long would it be now. Jeremy said that it will be another few minutes cause its still going on. Aelita was working in the way tower and she asked what was going on outside and Jeremy told her that XANA is sending droids and monsters after them to stop them from destroying Sector 6. So she continued to work as fast as she can while the others were fighting the monsters and the droids as XANA sended more after them and the heroes were getting tired and Odd started to say that he couldn't take it anymore. Jeremy told them that they have to hold it as long as they can because XANA isn't giving up he will make that all of them were stopped because he will not lose Sector 6 like he lost the Volcano Replika 3 years ago. The others were shocked but mad that they gotta keep doing this for Jeremy and Aelita but Jeremy just said this, look do you wanna destroy this Sector or let XANA use it forever and ever? and the others said destroy it and so they kept fighting the droids and monsters. Aelita told Jeremy that she was nearly done and Jeremy was working on adding more things to the new program and he right away told the others that Aelita was almost done and this time this will be the end of Sector 6 for good this time. Odd was glad cause he said he was tired of fighting battle droids and monsters in Sector 6 and Ulrich said the same thing but they had to focus now because they were almost done. Soon Aelita managed to finish and she told Jeremy that the program was finished and Aelita told Jeremy that it was ready and Jeremy said he was gonna send the program over now. Jeremy soon sends it over and Jeremy told everyone to get back into the Skid because it was time to destroy Sector 6, Aelita soon entered the Code: Chimera in the way tower of Sector 6. Jeremy soon got everyone back on the Skid and they flew out of Sector 6 just in time as Sector 6 started to blow to pieces with the monsters and droids trying run away but they were all caught in the explosion and soon Sector 6 blew up to pieces after the heroes flew away. Jeremy told the others that they are one step away of beating XANA for good they have to make sure that he will stay defeated for good as the heroes returned to Sector 5. Later that day......................... The heroes reunited at the factory and Jeremy told them that they need to do one more thing before they can finish off XANA for good and he would have to make a new program so XANA can survive it like he did before. The others evening Jeremy soon left the factory and they went back to Kadic that night and Jeremy also told them that he will work though out the night on making the new program for the death of XANA as the episode ends with everyone else gone to sleep. Trivia * This marks the last appearance of Sector 6 as it was finally destroyed.